Brokeback Mountain
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Jack én Ennis, szerelem,,szenvedély, slash tartalom.


**B R O K E B A C K M O U N T A I N**

_Írta: Koyasu Naoki_

_' **If you can't fix it, you gotta stand it! '**– it's our motto._

_Figyelmeztetés: erős slash tartalom_

**1.**

**( Jack's POV )**

A nap már magasan járt, és még csak az út felénél tartottam Brokebackre.Idegesen markolgattam a kormányt, s csizmámat erősen a gázpedálra szorítottam, igyekezve az elképzelhető leggyorsabb sebességet kicsikarni ebből az ósdi furgonból, ami már idejét se tudom mióta van meg. Nem akartam lecserélni, pedig megtehettem volna, hiszen Lureennak és annak a kövér hájpacni apjának elég pénze lenne erre is , meg még sok másra – van is-, sok olyan felesleges dologra, olyan cécóra és pompára ami engem mindig is ridegen hagyott. De ilyen a gazdagok élete, és én elvettem ennek az önző, zsugori hájpacninak a lányát.Tudom hogy mérhetetlenül gyűlöl, mostanában hála az Égnek nem dugta a házunkba a pofáját, kinek hiányozna. Az őszi levelek már ellepték az utakat és a várost, nem győzik elseperni az emberek, olyan hirtelen hullatták le a fák magukról, mint ha most kaptak volna észbe, hogy nini, már lassan beköszönt November, ideje lecsupaszítanunk az ágainkat. Most is, ahogy haladok előre az úton, száznyi színes levelet látok összevissza, és többnyire meztelenre vetkőzött fákat, néhol pár megmaradt levéllel a nyakukban. Váratlanul egy fagyos légáramlat csapódott neki a kocsinak, s beömlött a résnyire kinyitott ablakon. Megborzongtam, lehelletem a hideg miatt tökéletesen észrevehetővé vált, miközben kifújtam, majd gyorsan felhúztam a legtetejéig azt a fránya ablakot. Újra az előttem lévő útra tekintettem, a még előttem álló mérföldekre, és arra a maradék rohadt 6 órára, ami még hátra volt Brokebackig. Lureen sokszor mondogatta hogy nem fair az, hogy mindig én húzok el oda, Ennis meg egyszer sem jön hozzánk, Texasba látogatóba. Ilyenkor olyan arcot vágok mint aki most hallja először ezt a rágalmat, de unottan nézek magam elé, teljesen érdektelenül.Lureen egy ideig még fürkészi az arcom, aztán rámhagyja a dolgot, mert látja hogy a szavai semmi hatást nem érnek el. Aztán kapom a cókmókom, bedobok pár inget és rohanok a kocsihoz, amivel egyenest Hozzá megyek, arra a helyre ahol életem legboldogabb napjait tölthetem, Ennisszel. Kellemes bizsergés futott át rajtam, mikor gondolataim körülötte keringtek. Ennis, Ennis mosolya felém, Ennis sötét szemei, amik a vágytól ragyognak, kipirult arca, ziháló nyögései, amitől végem van, mert boldog vagyok hogy én válthatom ki belőle ezt az örömöt. Ekkor önkéntelenül is , de behunyom a szemem egy pillanatra, és szinte magamon éreztem az érintéseit,puha bőrét, ami már annyira hiányzik, hogy sokszor elmerengek meddig bírom még elviselni nélkülük ezt a rohadt életet, amit nem úgy élhetek ahogy akarok. Mert nem én szabtam meg a sajátomat, fenét nem! Egyszerűen képtelenek vagyunk Ennisszel kiszakadni a világból, pedig bármelyik percben vele mennék az istenháta mögé akár, csak együtt lehessünk. De nem tudunk. Éreztem egy nagy könnycsepp épp készülőben van kibuggyanni a szemem sarkában, így megelőzve gyorsan beletöröltem a kabátom ujjába. Nem akartam sírni, már eleget megtettem, amit nem szégyelltem ha kettesben voltunk, vagy amikor magányosan üldögéltem a kocsmában és whisky-t ittam dögivel. _Ennis.._- sóhajtottam magamban. _Annyira hiányzol, hogy az már fáj._

Elhaladtam egy útjelző tábla mellett, amire rá volt írva szép, fehér betűkkel : Brokeback Mountain 4 mérföld. Jövök, Ennis. Tarts ki még egy kicsit! Hamarosan újra együtt lehetünk. Szívem szapora kalimpálása nem hagyott alább , sőt ahogy közelebb értem a hegyhez úgy lett egyre inkább nyugtalanabb, és bőrőm minden egyes pontján a bizsergés őrjítő szúrássá vált, ami Ennist kívánta , hogy enyhítse fájdalmát.

A furgonom éppen befordult egy sziklánál, mikor a fák mögött egy másikat vettem észre, leállítva az egyik kiálló sziklánál, amin volt egy hatalmas, és kanyargós bíborszínben tündöklő indaszerű növény. Amennyire csak tudtam előrehajoltam az kocsim üvegéig, hogy meglássalak, hol vagy. Mert természetesen ez a fehér tragancs a tiéd, akár két kilóméterről is kiszúrnám. Megállítottam a kocsim a tied mögött, és kiszálltam sietősen, majd átpásztáztam a környéket. _Szikla, folyó, hegy, Ennis kocsija, Ennis holmija, de hol az istennyilában van En..._

'Jack!'- kiáltott le az a jól ismert mély hang valahonnan fentről, és a forrás felé fordultam kíváncsian.

' Próbáltál már jéghideg vízben fürdeni?'

'Igen, és rohadtul megbántam, mert utána 2 napig folyt a taknyom, na mit szólsz?'- tettem a kezeimet szokásosan a farmerom szélébe elöl, azzal vártam a folytatást, le nem véve szememet az immár pucér Ennisről, aki nagyon is úgy nézett ki, mint aki komolyan gondolja a szándékát.

' Hát, ha nem jössz, akkor kénytelen leszek egyedül beugrani.'

' És nekem mi dolgom van vele? Mondd csak, egész nap erre vártál hogy vízbe fúlasd magad?'

' A rohadt életbe ha még tovább folytatod lefagy minden tagom!'- mondta Ennis dörzsölgetve karjait. Erre én elnevettem magam, és Ennis után siettem fel, miközben már gombolgattam kifele az ingemet, készülve egy gigantikus méretű hülyeségre, amit éppen elkövetni szándékozunk november hajnalán.

' Hogy a francba jutott ez eszedbe mellesleg? Felkeltél és azt gondoltad, hmm, ma Jackkel megfürdünk a jéghideg vízben, vagy valami ilyesmi?' – mondtam vacogva, hányavetve felszedett ruháimmal,és egy darab takaróval a nyakamban.

' Nem, igazából nem tudom.'- nevetted el magad, amire én átkaroltam a nyakad a közelebbi karommal, és így sétáltunk tovább. Majd felállítottuk a sátrat egy biztonságos szikla tövében, ami a széltől feltehetőleg megóv minket az este folyamán, és kipakoltuk a kevéske cuccainkat, aztán nekiláttunk a tűzélesztéshez. Egy rövidke félóra után már ott rotyogott a bográcsban a kajánk, amit Ennis kevergetett. Én a tűz másik oldalán ültem, és nagyban folyt a beszélgetés Aguirre meg az efféle barmok körül.

'Rohadék egy alak, hagyott volna minket kint veszni, mint sem a nyáját veszítené el. De én mondom, abban a viharban ember nem maradt volna a talpán, a ló nyomban ledobna. Ilyen időben az állatok is megérzik a bajt.'

' Nekem otthon a farmon, mikor még a bátyámmal éltem, volt egy vadászkutyám. Nagyon kezes jószág volt, hallgatott a szép szóra. Majd egyszer mikor az erdőben voltunk, lelőttem egy óriási szarvast, nagyobbat amit itt ettünk.'

'Ja, emlékszem.Jól belaktunk vele.Legalábbis 1 hétre, aztán meg a babot sirattam vissza.'- nevettünk jólesően a régi emlék felett, majd Ennis továbbfolytatta.

' Igen , és akkor , akkor a szarvasért akartam menni. Végtére is lelőttem vagy mi, de az az állat nem engedte. Elémállt, és ha elindultam abba az irányba visszaráncigált a kabátujjamnál fogva. Azután a bátyám indult el, miután megtudta hogy mit csinált a kutya. Én is vele mentem, a kutyát otthon hagytuk, és azt vettük észre, hogy a földön medvenyomok voltak. Követtük és elérkeztünk a szarvas teteméhez, amiből már nem sok maradt. Megette az egészet! Szóval... egy éppen kajáló medvét ha megzavartunk volna..'

' Akkor nem lennél itt nekem.'- szakítottam félbe a kedvesem, és ő rámnézett megnyugtatóan, szélesen elmosolyodva.

'Asszem ehetünk,Jack.'

'Okés, farkaséhes vagyok.'

Már alkonyodott, a nap lent volt mélyen a nyugati ég horizontján mikorra befejeztük a vacsorát.A tűz még ropogott, s egy ideig még melegítettük a kezeinket a lángoknál, és iszogattunk, de én hamar bebújtam a sátorba, kinthagyva Ennist, aki még nem tudott betelni az őt körülvevő meleggel a jéghideg kis kalandunk után.

Így lefeküdtem, az a galléros zöld pulcsi volt rajtam,s direkt a sátor elejére fektettem a fejem, mert megvolt a magam titka efelől.Néhány perc múlva hallottam ahogy Ennis közeledik.Szétnyitotta a sátort, de én rezzenéstelen arccal, behunyt szemmel színleltem alvást.

'Jack, alszol?'

' Szerinted erre mi a válaszom?'- mosolyodtam el, és megjegyeztem plusszba azt az aprócska tényt , hogyan lehet ennyire naiv, különben is így bármikor könnyen csapdába tudnám csalni. Át akart volna igyekezni valahogy a fejem mellett, de nem sikerült túlzottan.

'Hagyd abba, Ennis! Ha be akarsz kerülni a sátorba, csak egymódon teheted meg.- vetettem oda félvállról neki.

'Éspedig?'- adta fel a küzdelmet, és letérdelt a fejem mögé, mire én kinyitottam szenvedélytől fűtött szemeim, és átkaroltam a nyakát, és gyengéden magamhoz húztam. ' Csókolj meg!'- suttogtam a fülébe.

Kívánságom szinte azon nyomban teljesült, újra eggyé olvadtak ajkaink, egy rövid ám annál felejthetetlenebb csókban. Belésóhajtottam. Utolsó együttlétünk több mint 4 hónapja volt, azóta egy örökkévalóságnak éreztem az eltelt időt. Megsimogattam puha arcod, mire te türelmetlenül újra ajkaim után kaptál. A testemet elöntötte a forróság, s a tiedet is egyre nagyobb vágy borította el. Beljebb húzódtam a sátorba, hogy be tudj jönni, és te annyira siettél, hogy még a cipődre se pazaroltad az időt levenni. Te is akartál engem, annyira mint én. Kezeddel megtámaszkodtál mellettem, és reszketve a vágytól fölém hajoltál. Először én ízleltem meg az oly régóta kívánt ajkaidat, gyengéden megharapdáltam őket, mert most nem akartam eszeveszettül gyors tempóban a csúcsra érni, hanem játszadozva, a végsőkig elvéve a türelmedet. De úgy látszott nehezebb lesz megtartani ezt a helyzetet, mert te éhesen betapasztottad a szám, a földhoz préselve testem.

_Megőrjítesz!- _azzal elllöktelek magamtól, de hogy csak én vegyem át az irányítást, és diktálhassam a tempót. Fejed mellé kétoldalt lekönyököltem, testemet a tiedhez nyomtam, és kipróbáltam meddig ér el a tűrőképességed. Lágy csókot adtam a homlokodra, aztán arrébb haladtam, apró csókokat hintve arcodra. Majd belecsókoltam szépen ívelő nyakad hajlatába. Felnyögtél.'Jack... Jack' – tudtam hogy nem sokáig leszek képes ellenálni annak hogy ne essek neked. De most máshogyan akartam.

Először alsó ajkadat kóstoltam meg, s utána a felsőt harapdáltam. Éreztem hogy nem bírod már, de akárhányszor a csókomért hajoltál, én mindannyiszor kivédtem. Viszont tovább már én se bírtam a játékot. Rádfeküdtem teljesen, összedörzsölve ezáltal izgalmunkat, ami már őrjítően kiáltott egy kis gondoskodásért. Felnyögtél alattam, és ezt kihasználva én toltam be nyelvemet a szádba, megízlelve minden zugot. Karodat szorosan nyakam köré fontad, és igyekezted minél erősebben szorítani, hogy mélyebben tudj érezni engem. Viszontcsókjaink egyre vadabbak lettek, és kezdtük teljesen elveszíteni józan eszünket. Majd hirtelen két szenvedélyes csókunk között eszembe villant eredeti elgondolásom, és ez ötlettől vezérelve – nehezen bár- de abbahagytam nyelvem őrjítő táncát a tiéddel.Ujjaim hajfürtjeidről máshova siklottak, ruhádon levándorolt nadrágod csatjáig. Fülembe ismét hallottam azt az izgató sóhajt, ami a végletekig fokozta egyre növekvő vágyam. Megérintettem izgalmadat, s gyengéden maszírozni kezdtem kezemmel. Ekkor beletúrtál a hajamba, és galléromnál fogva a szádhoz húztál, csókomat kívánva. Miközben csókoltál, ujjaim még mindig az egyre dagadó férfiasságodat markolászták, nadrágodon keresztül. De ez nem volt elég, én a bőrödet akartam, azt hogy újra egymáshoz érjen a felforrósodott testünk holmi felesleges ruhadarab nélkül. Ujjaim felvándoroltak - ekkor kezeidet a hátsómra tetted- , és inged alá nyúltam. Hasadat simogattam, s aztán abbahagyva nyelvjátékunkat őrületes sebeséggel gombolgattam kifele az ingedet, majd csupasz mellkasodra vetettem magam.Hogy még izgatóbb legyen, nyelvemmel is megérintettelek, majd véget vetve a játszadozásnak egyenes vonalat húztam nadrágod csatjáig. Ekkor belecsimpaszkodtál a hajamba, követelve hogy vegyelek végre magamba. Nem is bírtam tovább, teljesen megőrjítettél, annyira kívántalak, hogy ha nem kaplak meg most azonnal, esküszöm hogy felfordulok. Lehúztam a farmerod, és kezembe vettem immár csupasz férfiasságod, és gyengéden maszírozni kezdtem, miközben újabb és újabb szenvedélyes csókot váltottunk és nyelvünk egymásba gabalyodott. Aztán a számba vettellek, és te egyre csak a hajamba mélyesztetted ujjaid, s gyönyörtől elfúló hangon sóhajtoztál. Mindennél jobban szerettem ezeket a sóhajokat. Az enyém voltál, újra 4 hónap után.

Miután elélveztünk, lihegve egymás karjaiba omoltunk.


End file.
